


TimKon one-shots

by Fairylia



Series: FairyLia's One-Shot Books [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Smut, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots about Conner Kent (Kon-El) and Tim Drake (Robin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fic where Conner is with Dick as robin and not Tim and this was what came out of it... I wrote this in two hours and its currently 4am so I'll edit it tomorrow and i'll probably end up changing the title but if you see it before then Enjoy!!

Conner was going to murder Red Arrow, he was going to strangle him with his bare hands and have an incredible time doing it too. He really was a special kind of stupid, the kind that affected other people and ruined lives… okay so maybe Conner was being a bit overdramatic and Roy hadn’t really meant to start any drama but when he was drunk his inner thoughts quickly became his spoken words even though he should’ve really kept his stupid mouth shut this time.  
He knew that at the time he had been so obvious about his feelings but that had just been because he hadn’t known exactly what they were, it’s not like Cadmus needed to program him with knowledge about crushes for their plans, but it had been no more than that. A stupid crush on Robin… the original Robin. It was hard not to like someone who, even though they seemed so young, also seemed so capable. Robin was also one of the only people who treated him like a person and not a ticking time bomb, so Conner got attached, and when Conner talked through these feelings with Black Canary and with Kaldur they had both come to the same conclusion and each had tried to explain crushes to him but it only left him frustrated.  
It took Conner weeks to figure out why Wally had glared at him so much, but when it hit him he wasn’t as sad as he thought he should be. His crush was dating someone else and that should’ve been bad for him but it was obvious how happy they made each other so Conner couldn’t really bring himself to feel anything negative about them… and then his feelings for M’gann had grown and he realized that what he had felt for Dick was nothing compared to the way she made his heart race.  
But that was years ago, and so many things had changed since then. M’gann was almost nothing like the girl he had fallen in love with. It was hard to think about sometimes but now that she had moved on she felt even more distant and while that hurt him he couldn’t help but think that it had been worth it. All of the pain and suffering that her betrayal of his trust caused… it left room for the single best thing that had ever happened to him to find its way into his life. Tim.  
He had liked the previous robin well enough and he had been saddened by Jason’s death but there was something about Tim. Something that, even before he had seen his beautiful eyes or known his real name, had drawn Conner to the boy like magnets. Conner had had fleeting crushes before, he had even been deeply in love before, but nothing prepared him for the all-encompassing feeling of finding his soul mate. He had never understood people’s obsession with that, finding your soulmate and all, but when he found his in Tim it all made sense. There was no big explosion of fireworks or anything spectacular really but he had just looked at Tim one day and known that he was it. There was nothing and no one out there that could ever compare and by the grace of a God that still struggled to believe in or understand, Tim had felt the same way.  
Things between them had never been easy but they always found their way back to each other because over the years they had learned to really communicate although neither of them had ever actually said the words I love you. That’s why the complete radio silence from Tim was starting to worry him, what if Conner never got to say it and he lost him forever? The boy had disappeared into the night and Conner had given him space for as long as he could before the worry began to press down onto his chest so hard he felt trapped… and even after Conner had found him on some random rooftop a mile away, Tim still refused to speak to him or even look him in the eye for that matter. Maybe it had been a mistake for Conner to let him run off, maybe he should’ve stopped him and explained Roy’s idiotic drunken slurs of hey Supey, remember when you wanted to make out with the other robin? Remember how you thought no one knew. You were so cute back then. As soon as the idiot had opened his mouth… but he hadn’t and now he had to fix this.  
“Tim… please tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours…” Roy and Conner were going to have to have a talk about drinking responsibly and bringing up the past but for now all Conner wanted to do was talk to the love of his life and see if there was any way that he could get out of this with his relationship (and his heart) intact. It didn’t seem like Tim was going to answer, he just kept staring off into space and saying absolutely nothing and that was terrifying within itself because it wasn’t a comfortable silence. It was like the air around them was caging them in and it hurt. “Baby?”  
“It’s just weird. I’ve always known that people compared me to them, to Dick and to Jason, I just never thought I’d have to worry about how I measured up to my brother in my own damn relationship.” Conner wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Tim but he wasn’t sure if it would be the right thing to do. He knew that most people saw Tim as being emotionless half the time because he was so good at what he did but Conner could always tell the subtle differences between every face Tim made and he could see that he was hurting and it tore him apart.  
He knew he’d have to choose his words very carefully because one wrong thing and he would lose his anchor so he took his time and tried to get it right. “Tim. We’ve talked about it before and I’ve told you more than I’ve ever told anyone else about the way I was feeling but I haven’t told you everything.” Conner took a deep breath to calm himself, “That first year after my discovery was the hardest thing I ever had to go through, Superman barely acknowledged me and it seemed like everyone else walked on egg shells around me because it was so easy to set me off. Everyone that is except for Dick. He treated me like a normal person, teasing me and including me in all of his stupid pranks and plans. You know how he is, he’s just a naturally good person and—“  
Tim stood up and began to pace, “I get it, okay. There’s a reason that everyone called him the boy wonder. Dick’s great… and it probably makes me a terrible person that I’m jealous of him.” Conner hated the sound of heartbreak in Tim’s voice but he had to finish what he was saying or he’d never get it out.  
“I’m not done yet Tim… you’re right, Dick is great and Roy was right, I did have a crush on him but that is nothing compared to how unfathomably deep I have fallen in love with you. I’m not good with words, I know so many of them but stringing them together to express how I feel has never been my strong point.” Conner couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Tim’s hand and gently pulling him until they were looking at each other eye to eye, “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne I’m in love with you. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes because you hold so much power over me and I used to think that it made me weak but you showed me that it only makes me stronger. You don’t ever have to worry about measuring up to anyone because you’re the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m truly in awe of you.”  
The blush on Tim’s cheeks was one of the most beautiful things that Conner had ever seen, “You said…” Tim’s breath seemed to catch in his lungs “You said that you love me… you’ve never said that out loud before.” It was like he had become a speedster as Tim launched himself into Conner’s arms and kissed him as hard as he could. The passion and love that flowed between them was obvious and it made Conner’s heart swell. He knew he was lucky and that he wouldn’t trade this for anything.  
“I hope it’s been obvious for a while but I do… I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. You’re my best friend and my soul mate and you’re stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me.” They laced their fingers together and laid back to talk for hours as they watched the stars melt and the sun rise on the horizon, each of them thinking all the while about how thankful they were for the other.  
As the sun was at its most beautiful Tim turned to look at Conner, “it is still kind of weird that you had a crush on Dickie Bird, wasn’t that around the time that he and Wally finally realized that saying no homo didn’t make you making out with your male best friend when you were a guy any less gay and finally got together?” Conner couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the memories of his idiotic friends who loved to tell that story like it didn’t make them both seem like morons.  
“Yeah it was but I was so oblivious back then that it took me weeks to figure out why Wally kept glaring at me. It was a really fun time.” Both boys laughed and Conner almost felt thankful for Roy’s big mouth because this had only made his relationship stronger and now more than ever he was sure that he and Tim could handle anything that life threw at them.


End file.
